Seaside Bellona
|MaxStat = }} Ace of Phantom CIC, brighter than the sun. __TOC__ Hero Background Bellona has come to Reingar to help Karin and the Public Security Club cope with the influx of summer visitors. Although she claims she's here to watch over Sez, it seems that her true goal is to relax in the resort. Connections |} Skills '' Seaside Bellona attacks the enemy with a fan, with chance to target the enemy for 1 turn. ( ) Seaside Bellona attacks the enemy with a fan, with chance to target the enemy for 2 turns. ( )| :+1 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% effect chance ( x8,000 x2) :+3 > +5% damage dealt ( x18,000 x2 x2) :+4 > +10% effect chance ( x32,000 x3 x4) :+5 > +10% damage dealt ( x45,000 x1 x5) :+6 > +10% damage dealt ( x80,000 x1 x2)}} of damage suffered by her with the foremost ally. When more than one damage sharing effect is granted, only the strongest effect is applied. Seaside Bellona gains when an ally is attacked. When an ally is attacked and Seaside Bellona's stacked Focus is 5, she loses all Focus and activates You're not Cute. (You're not Cute: Attacks all enemies with a fan, with chance to decrease Defense for 2 turns.) ( ) ( )| :+1 > +5% damage dealt ( x19,000 x1) x3) :+2 > +10% damage dealt ( x37,000 x3) x5) :+3 > +15% damage dealt ( x114,000 x6 x3)}} chance to make them unabled to be buffed and unhealable for 2 turns. Damage dealt increases with a critical hit. ( ) : : Ignores effect resistance. (Consumes 20 .)| :+1 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% effect chance ( x8,000 x2) :+3 > -1 turn cooldown ( x18,000 x2 x2) :+4 > +10% effect chance ( x32,000 x3 x4) :+5 > +10% damage dealt ( x45,000 x1 x5) :+6 > +15% damage dealt ( x80,000 x1 x2)}} |} Specialty : Keep Your Distance :She cuts everything in any shape she wants. :Dispatch Mission: Security Type - Reward Bonus +6% : How to obtain *Covenant Summon (Event) Memory Imprint Heroes used to Memory Imprint: *Seaside Bellona *Unknown Slate Awakening Tier List Seaside Bellona’s skillset is interesting. She is a hybrid attacker with utility and takes reduced damage at the expense of an ally (frontline) and is able to gain Focus stacks to unleash an AoE defense break after allies (or herself) are attacked 5 times. This is even better if there are AoE attackers. Each AoE attack against your team of 4 will give Seaside Bellona 4 stacks of Focus. She can be built either as a full DPS or a sustain DPS type. If you need a strong Wyvern or Azimanak attacker, she fits the bill for both since her kit provides debuffs and AoE attacks. She is also a great Labyrinth ally since she has very high moral points for most chats. She is best paired with a tank or tank healer in the front so her damage is shared between them. Building her as a sustain DPS is viable since she can survive some damage as long as you get her enough health and defense. Recommended Artifacts : Portrait of the Saviors (nuker): Increases her nuking power for S3. : Rosa Hargana (extra attacks): More chance to land target debuff. Recommended Set :Nuke: Attack Set / Critical Set :Sustain DPS PvP: Speed Set / Immunity Set Substats Priority Critical Hit Chance % > Critical Hit Damage % > Attack % > Speed > Health % > Effectiveness % Labryrinth Camping :Food Story :Interesting Story Sprite Portrait